running with belikov
by tazzylove
Summary: rose is of to training, and dimitri is waiting, as she is late, once again, but what is waiting is not what she expecting. lots of jelousy involved.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_I had just had a horrible day. Lissa darkness was seeping into me and she and Christian were fighting. Like usual. Eddie was annoying me as well as Adrian who kept hitting on me and Jesse and Ralph were spreading rumors that Adrian had drunk my blood. It was all ridiculous. But I now seemed very happy as I trudged of o meet my Russian god for training. I skipped towards the end, dressed in a blue tank top and Shorty shorts. I entered the gym and froze the bottle of water I was holding slipped from my hands. I had ever seen Dimitri like this. He was laying flat on his back doing sit-ups. _

_Shirtless. _

_I don't really know if he heard me enter but he certainly heard the bottle slip from my hands. He looked over; his guardian mask stayed on but as he hopped up a smile slipped before he was stern again. _

_I still stood there like an idiot staring at his chest. He knew I was watching but it didn't bother him. He walked over and picked up the water bottle and then tried to hand it to me, I just stood there, like I said, an idiot. _

"_Rose" he asked slowly waiting for my reaction. I did the only thing I knew, start my laps and ignore him before my control slipped. He stared after me as I ran outside and then into a jog. Then I heard him panting and catching up beside me. I was now in full speed. _

"_Wow roza your going fast" he commented and just after he used the nickname he used on me only when feeling affectionate, I tripped over, on my own foot. _

_I kinda yelped, stumbling to the ground. Dimitri was next to me in a flash. He was still shirtless and I felt a blush creep across my check. He was searching my arms, legs and head for any injuries. I still hadn't said anything to him, all this time. _

"_Roza talk to me" I nearly fainted again and then I regained self control. I jumped up away from him and jogged back inside. He followed silently. We were now going to do some sparring. He still hadn't changed into a shirt. I was nearly choking in lust when I saw his flawless, tanned abs._

"_Okay I'm going to get you, okay, you have to defend" he said motioning towards me._

_5 bruises later, I was panting exhausted lying on the floor; he had just had me pinned. He stood up; I couldn't focus not with his shirt of. Every time he got closer my lust got hotter and grew intensely. Then I would realize he had me pinned. He was steaming now. _

"_Rose were done" that was it. That's all he said before he left. _

_The next morning I was feeling a little better. I could handle myself for anything. Well maybe not _everything_. _

_When I walked in, there wasn't just Dimitri in the room, Tasha was to. I growled. I hated her. She flirted and tried to steal him away from him, and she knew. She knew we loved each other but still continually, she flirted and touched his arm every second. I threw the ground to the floor getting their attention. Why is she here? I yelled in my head. Dimitri was very playful and touchy to. I did not like it, not one bit. _

"_Rose, I invited Tasha to watch us train" Dimitri said in a chirpy voice. I gave him the darkest look I could. _

"_What are we doing first Guardian Belikov" I asked, I wasn't going to waste my energy on him, even if it was just a name, I was going to be brutal. His face was twisted in pain for a second at me calling him that. But he quickly controlled himself. He told me we were doing the same thing as yesterday. Now I had a plan, a striogoi would anticipate this but my Dimitri wouldn't. He crouched down and got ready to pounce and I did the thing he expected the least. I sat down on the floor. He straightened up not sure what I was doing. I was going to embarrass him as well. He then decided to attack but s soon as he leapt I moved out of the way and rolled and then I jumped up o n him straddling him. He fought against me but I just pushed back. His face was distorted in hurt and anger. Both weren't that different. He finally managed to get on top of me, but that's because I let him, it was a part of my plan. He was breathing heavily. I laughed then and then he wasn't prepared, I rolled over. I was on top now; I then leant down to his ear and licked the outer edge. He shuddered in pleasure._

"_You have been teasing me comrade" I whispered. "I will get you back." and then I sprung of him, leaving him on the floor sweaty and bewildered. _

_The next day was revenge, I wore stockings, black, with blue Shorty shorts, with a black singlet. It was sexyyy. _

_I had my first class animal behavior, and Dimitri was in my class. As soon as I entered his mouth hit the floor. I grinned wildly. I sat near him though; he was leaning against the wall. I giggled quietly. He was still gaping open, unable to control himself. But the teacher sadly got the class to attention and his mask slipped back on. I took the time, making sexy movements every now and then teasing him, just like he did with me. He of course chocked every time. At lunch he escorted me to the cafeteria, and put his hand on the small of my back, making me shudder delicately. I pulled away not wanting to feel sorry for him, and he looked hurt. We had finally reached the table. _

"_Hey" I said as I sat down, Dimitri nodded at me and then left. _

"_Good god, he follows you around a little" Adrian pointed out to me and the group; it was just Eddie, Christian, Adrian and lissa. And none of them knew about me and Dimitri except for Adrian, who continued to push boundaries. I glared at him. _

_After that it was time to go to bed and when I reached my door, there was a note stuck to t. it read_

_You're in for a treat. Xo_

_Only one person. My Russian god. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys enjoy, sorry its short but that's how I work!

PS: this takes place at the start of shadow kiss, I decided to make them give in, in a way, I feel like this is what should have happened. It would have been interesting. 

**Chapter 2 of **

_I didn't know what to expect, so I took a long hot shower and then I reapplied my makeup, and got dressed in a sexy new piece of clothing. _

_I was starting to snooze of when there was a tap at the window. I jumped up quickly and ran over there. Dimitri of course was climbing up and I opened the window to let him in. He climbed in, in black jeans and a white shirt, totally hot look on him. _

"_Hey Roza" he whispered. Then his eyes lusted over as he saw what I was wearing. He smirked and it was sexy. _

"_Comrade" I said lying on the bed sexily. _

_He walked over silently then lay down next to me. I pulled of his shirt and we started to kiss. He ran his hands through my hands and started to kiss me so passionately. His tongue caressed mine and then he let me breath, while trailing kisses down my neck, I started to moan. _

_He then lay over me but not forcing any weight on me. He started to take of the red and black top, but I froze. _

_It all happened quickly, so, so quickly. _

_My head started to hurt, killing me, flickers of light until I saw him. Mason, stood faintly in the corner of my room. He had the saddest look, I mean sadder then I have ever seen him. If he had been real I would have thought he was a pervert but he was a ghost. Then I started to yell, pain was coursing through my head. Then the door burst open reveling Stan, Alberta and Lissa and Christian. _

_Oh crap._

**Authors note:**

_I had a lot of fun writing this, it was awesome, now if you want more I need at least 5 reviews so please, _please_ review this! I promise to make it good! Xo Tazzy_


	3. authors note

_Authors note;_

_Okay here are the deal guys, you review and I give you more and I promise it will be good, I have so many ideas but first you have to review!_

_Thanks guys love ya all_

_Xo Tazzy_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thanks guys, I got a full page of reviews, you guys deserve this chapter!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

You know those times in your life when you get so scared you want to pee your pants... Yeah well I'm experiencing one of those, this exact moment.

I was sitting here, Dimitri next to me, half naked may I mention, and Stan, Alberta, Lissa and Christian had now joined us. Not to mention Eddie had passed along and happened to witness what was going on.

"Um" I tried to break the tension, but it wasn't going so well.

Alberta looked… surprised as well as Lissa. Christian looked smug, Eddie looked hurt, and Stan well lets just say I think I might get more detentions, than he has ever given to the whole academy put together.

I smiled sheepishly, and my stupid reflex, Rose attitude snapped into place.

"So, want to join" I said, they just got madder and more upset. Dimitri was sitting very still, but now full covered by the sheet. He hadn't spoken once.

The pain was now worse but I was trying to block it. Mason was still here in the corner, watching silently like always.

I closed my eyes and with much effort I pushed him away and out of the picture, he didn't need to witness this. My eyes closed got there attention.

'What is happening" Stan's voice cut through the air like a knife. I opened my eyes to glare at him. Now I was peed.

"Well A_lto _youare ruining the mood!"I yelled at him. I went to say more, but Dimitri's hand covered my mouth preventing me from saying more. Then I realized something, they weren't angry at us, not really, they thought Dimitri was the bad guy. Crap.

"Remove your hand from her right now" Alberta said her voice was so dangerous I had never heard it like this before. God how could this get worse. But of course it did, the next two people to work to the scene, was my precious mother, Janie Hathway and of course the always famous Adrian Ishkov.

_**Authors note;**_

_Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to catch you up on who's there, what's happened and what is about to happen. _

_Review, Review, Review!_

_XO Tazzy. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Okay I have officially peed my pants. God my mother has now dragged Dimitri by his hair out of my little room, beside my attempts to keep a hold of him. He just told me he'd see me soon and then of course Stan screamed at him that he wouldn't ever again. They were still convinced that he took advantage of me, despite my yells. They think he has tricked me into saying these things. _

_I was now sitting on my bed, in sweat pants, tank top with a dressing gown while Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Alberta sat across from me. _

"_Rose what's going on?" Alberta asked me waiting for me to look up. I completely changed the subject. _

"_What's going to happen to him" I asked them quietly. _

"_Don't, worry honey" lissa comforted "He is going to be in so much trouble" she promised me. _

"_God I can't believe Belikov would do something like that" Eddie whispered to Christian. _

"_He didn't' I screamed "he was not taking advantage of me, I love him" I made my voice go to the right level again.  
"And he loves me" I hopped they believed me. _

"_Oh don't worry little dhampir, everything will be okay, I will _hurt_ him for you" Adrian said soothingly. Okay that was the last straw. I jumped on him, pinning him against the wall. _

"_Go on say, one more thing and your dead" I threatened pressing my arm against his neck. Eddie had now pulled me back down on the bed and away from him. They still didn't believe me. _

"_Okay, where are they holding him?" I asked. They looked uncertain for a second. Then Alberta spoke. _

"_The jail cell" and I was off. They couldn't catch me, not the way I was running. The jail cell in the court was big and not that easy to find. _**(She is in the court by the way if you were wondering). **

_I finally reached it and just kept running. One guy grabbed me telling me to stop, that it was out of bounds, so I did the only thing Rose Hathway would do. I punched him. Then I was running again. I looked in every cell searching for Dimitri's'. Then I came to as top. He was lying on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling and yet at really nothing. He had his eyes closed, but he felt my presence. _

_He sat up and then ran to the cell up to me. We only had seconds before all the guards would come down. _

"_Roza" he said while reaching through he bars, one hand taking mine, the other stroking my face and hair. _

"_Hey comrade" I whispered, I was nearly in tears. Then we pressed against the bars and kissed. _

**Authors note;**

If you would like to find out what happens next to Dimitri, if rose gets caught down there, if Janie Hathway beats him up, if he loses his job, if rose gets expelled, you know what to do, review, review, and review!

Xo Tazzy


	6. authors note improtant please read

**Authors note:**

I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me, and if you want check out my other stories to go ahead! Thanks again love you all xo Tazzylove


	7. Chapter 5

Hey guys now this is unexpected I just thought, what the hell, if you don't like it tell me, if you want him to act on 'it' review and tell me, you will understand when you read it! Lol, I think it's funny!

_Chapter 5_

_It didn't take them long to figure out that I had knocked a guard out and that I was down there with him. They finally tore us a part. My fingers were laced with his and our lips were parted as well as our hands like in those cheesy movies. Though this time it was real, and everyone had register that I did love him but didn't comment they just acted as though he took advantage of me and he was a pig. I declined everything they said. As I would walk down the halls of the court people would stare and people would whisper, just like the start. It wasn't that shocking, I was quite used to it actually. _

_I made it to Lissa's room she and sparky were waiting for me, well Lissa was anyway. But I could tell sparky was too somewhere deep inside. He was like a brother. But when I got there, lissa wasn't there it was only sparky. I was shocked! _

"_Hey sparky" I said while sitting on a chair. He stood up and started pacing. _

"_Hey are you alright?" I asked concerned he was acting very strange. _

_C POV (Christian's point of view)_

_I didn't know how to tell, her, to tell the beautiful women sitting down now that before we caught her and Belikov that I was walking towards her room to tell her the biggest news of my life. She was staring intently at me. I couldn't meet her gaze. I felt her move and come to me. She grabbed my hand and an electric shock, coursed through me. I pulled away. _

"_What's going on" she asked her angel voice piercing me. _

"_Ummm I don't know how to say this" I took her hands and led her to the bed and I sat next to her. _

"_Is there something wrong with Lissa?" she yelled jumping up. _

"_No" I yelped bring her back down "I actually told her to go for a bit so I could tell you this, though she has no idea what's going on" I assured. God this was hard. _

_Then I did what I had to do. I leaned forward put my hand around her neck, and then kissed her. I felt her pull back but I was just so into it and so I couldn't pull back, the way her soft lips against mine, all the fire built inside me lately, was released into it, and then I felt her kissing me back, grabbing at my hair and pulling me towards her. Then she pulled back and I let her. But I could see the look in her eyes, it was pure love or what I hoped was. _

**Authors note:**

Okay so review and tell me what you thought, and you won't guess who is on the way to the room. Go on review me and tell me who you think it is. 


	8. Chapter 6

Hey guys this is an interesting chapter, confusing but I promise it will all make sense soon. 

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV (Rose Point of View)**

_Then I found myself kissing back, I don't know why, I loved Dimitri but it was just so thrilling, his lips were just so, so… irresistible. I pulled him towards me, until common sense washed over me. I pulled back I wasn't sure why and when I looked at him; love was clouded in his eyes. Then I realized why I had stopped. _

_Lissa_

_But he didn't know, leaning forward again, he attached his lips to mine. _

"_Wa… wai… lis…" I tried to form words around his mouth but instead it came into a loud moan. He pushed me against the bed so I was lying down and then crawled on top of me. I moaned again then tried to stop, Lissa was coming she was right around the corner- _

_But it was too late, the doors handle jiggled and Eddie walked in. Oh it was Eddie then why was the bond so close?_

_I don't know how long we just waited for someone to speak; we all just looked at each other. Christian was looking at me, I was looking at Eddie and Eddie was looking at Christian, it was like a triangle in a way. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Eddie yelled finally, Christian slowly stood up and I sat up and leaned against the wall. _

"_Eddie don't freak out" Christian said as calmly as possible. _

"_What" he yelled again. I was trying to process what was going on as well. I rubbed my hands down my face. I had no idea what I just did. I think I was just so tired and upset I wasn't thinking. The next minute I was screaming, the pain was back. I screamed again, but in frustration._

"_God, someone NEEDS TO FIX THE WARDS" I yelled. I opened my eyes to see Mason standing in front of me. _

"_Mason I love you and all but seriously, NOT NOW" I told him. Eddie was looking at me like I was nuts but Christian was worried if I was hurt not like I was on drugs. Mason seemed to be trying to tell me something. He lifted his hand and pointed at Christian and then at me and shook his head. I nodded, _

"_I know but I don't know I just have no idea what's going on" I explained but he shook his head pleading for me to understand. I tilted my head. _

"_What-" _

"_Are you alright sweetie" Christian interrupted my little talk to the dead. He walked over and wrapped his hands around me. Then I burst into tears. _

_The next minute I realized why the bond was so strong, lissa and Adrian walked through the door. Lissa was instantly worried, Adrian was weird, I couldn't put my finger on it, Christian was shocked and Eddie… well he was what looked like angry. I was blank, no idea of what to think. _

"_Hey what's wrong what's happened here" Lissa asked. Adrian was for some reason eyeing me and Christian. It was a strange look. I then turned to Mase, _

"_What are you trying to say" I asked in a desperate tone. He looked frustrated. He then turned to Christian and pointed to him and Adrian. Mason ended up giving up and just faded away. _

"_Wait Mase" I strangled, a tear slowly streamed down my face. I missed him again suddenly. _

"_So, what's happened?" Lissa interrupted. Christian and I turned to Eddie, pleading him not to say anything. He sighed, _

"_Christian and um… Rose needs to talk, can we give them a minute" he asked everyone. I was shocked. But the look he gave, me was disappointment. _

_As soon as they all left, I turned to face Christian and he turned to look at me. I closed my eyes and sighed. What the hell was going on? I was so confused. But without any warning what so ever, Christian leaned forward kissing me once again, I went to push him back, this was so wrong, when I heard it. _

"_Roza…" I knew that voice anywhere. We both turned to see me Russian god standing in the doorway. _

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys thanks for all the lovely reviews, you will understand what was going on with Christian and Adrian in the next chapter, it will all unfold but only if you review. Okay I want at least 6 reviews. Thanks again, I love you all, xo Tazzy. 

Read my new story as well- called: My soul and yours. It's a Mason and Rose story.


	9. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Recently:

"Roza…" I knew that voice anywhere. We both turned to see my Russian god standing in the doorway.

_I jumped up, _

"_No Dimitri, what you saw-"_

_He cut me off. "Just give me um just" then he was running. I used to have so many lessons just running around the track, yet I still couldn't catch up. _

_I kept running where he was until I lost him then I turned to the left and found his door. I banged on it over and over until Alberta came by. _

"_Rose what are you doing?" she asked confused. _

"_Talking to Dimitri" I answered casually. _

"_And his door" she answered sarcastically. I shrugged. Then a question came to me, "Hey why is he out did they prove him innocent?" I asked _

"_Actually Ishkov bailed him out, told them wasn't his fault" she explained. I stood there shocked. _

"_Wha- what" I stuttered. _

"_Yeah shocked everyone, anyway got to go" she said, she patted my shoulder and just before leaving slipped something in my hand. She walked away, and I opened my fist to see her key in my hand. _

"_Give it back later" she yelled back. I nodded to myself, and then I slipped it in the hole and swung the door open. There he was sitting on the bed, furniture was thrown everywhere, the curtains had been torn down and his clothes were messily packed into a suitcase that lay open in front of him. He had no shirt on just jeans and his hands were in his head. Then I realized what he was doing. He was… crying. I walked slowly over and he didn't move an inch. He didn't even try to stop the sobbing. _

"_How did you get into my room?" he finally asked. _

"_Alberta gave me a key" I explained. I put my hand on his back and he flinched. _

"_What- what happ…end back there I just don't-" _

_Cut him off. _

"_Um well Christian he did it he kissed me… twice, but the second time I tried to push him away" I said feeling so guilty. _

"_But not the first time" he whispered. _

"_How did you- why do you think that?" I asked confused. _

"_You only said the second time" he explained, and then he looked up at me. His face was stained with tears and he was a bit blotchy. _

"_Yeah but it was so weird, I don't know how to explain, it was so magnetic and couldn't find the will to stop it. It was so I don't know robotic it just felt like I didn't have any control over my-" _

_Then realization hit me, the only explanation, the only reason. _

_Adrian Ishkov. _


	10. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for the reviews, this chapter clears everything up; tell me if you knew this is what happened. Just tell me in the review. 

PS: The sections were Adrian gets hurt that was just my little fantasy. Lol

_Here is the highly anticipated Chapter 8_

_The realization hit me so hard that I nearly stumbled. Then I grew angry, I mean really angry. Then I was running, I could sense Dimitri catching up but I didn't stop. When I reached Lissa's room I banged down the door, it literally, fell to the floor and at the other end of the circle that included Eddie, Christian, Mia, Lissa, sat Adrian. I stormed across stepping in the middle and glared. _

"_Wow your aura's the darkest I have ever seen it" he commented. He knew I knew, but didn't know I knew he knew. _

_Then my fist came in contact with his nose. It started to bleed instantly. Everyone had different reactions, Mia screamed, Dimitri and Eddie grabbed me, Christian burst into a fit of laughter (That's so Christian) and Lissa crawled over to heal Adrian. _

"_Lissa" I said, my voice was so dark she stopped dead in her tracks and everyone went dead silent. _

"_Do not touch him" I warned. _

"_Rose he's bleeding" she pleaded. Yeah well what about this, _

"_He made Christian kiss me" I explained. Then there was a scream, Lissa's. _

"_You what" she screeched at Christian at the same time he said, "No he didn't.", Eddie had let go of me and Dimitri's arms loosened, big mistake. But I waited for the right time. _

"_I'm sorry Liss but I love her, she's so beautiful and-"_

_Cue- me. _

_I lunged at Adrian and knocked him over straddling him, "I will kill you" I threatened. _

"_Oh you wouldn't do that you love me" he laughed. I threw another punch at him and then Dimitri's hands were around my waist again and pulling me away. I yelled and kicked Adrian, and landed a kick to the stomach which he bent over coughing, the next minute Lissa was attempting (And failing) at hurting him, but it wasn't in her nature so she turned on Christian. We all turn to look at him because Lissa hadn't moved. _

_Christian stood with a very, very confused expression on his face. _

"_What's happening?" he asked rubbing his head. _

"_Is it gone" I turned on Adrian. _

"_Yeah it's gone" he said. I sighed in relief. _

"_Christian" Lissa whimpered. _

"_Yeah babe" he replied still rubbing his head. _

"_Oh" she sighed and ran into his arms. _

"_Hey you okay" he soothed rubbing her back. We all turned to look at Adrian. _

"_So, um what exactly happened?" Eddie cut in curiosity all over his face. I laughed, long story. _

**Authors Note:**

Okay so I will update soon I promise maybe tomorrow for you!

I just want to say again thank you so much for all your reviews. There awesome and keep me motivated, I would love if all my fans read the fanfic of mine called- my soul and yours, it's a one-shot mason and rose quick story but I really like it, even if it's mine. 

Sorry if all you Adrian fans got offended about rose hurting him but I don't like Adrian and that was like obba fun to write. 

Thanks xo Tazzy 

PS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW, ECT… YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN… HOPEFULLY. LOL


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

**Recently;**

"What exactly happened" Eddie asked?

_I sighed, "Adrian" I hissed at him, then turned to Eddie "put a spell on Christian, compulsion use, and I think he also put a charm on him, somehow, anyway, he wanted Christian make out with me, while he cut Dimitri free from jail and brought him here so that he would catch us, dump me and then Adrian could have me to himself" I finished. His stupid plan was actual good, if he had been doing it on someone else who was as dumb as door nail. _

"_Admit it little dhampir, you thought it was smart" he laughed. I turned to glare at him, "I don't understand why someone so pretty like you is just so dumb" I said to him. That looked like it hurt him but then he grinned like an idiot and grinned so hugely everyone stepped back ad though he was mad. _

"_You think I'm pretty, that's surely a chance, a shot" he said smiling- if possible- bigger. _

"_Yes but I think the guy that his hand wrapped around my waist, is sexy, talented, beautiful, Russian and smarter than you and your spirit tricks" I said wrapping my hand around Dimitri. I looked up to see Dimitri smiling- again if possible- bigger than Adrian had a few moments ago. Now Adrian looked very depressed. _

_Then a message came through the bond:_

Go hug him he's sad!_ She begged. I sighed and broke away from Dimitri and leaned over giving him a hug with as much enthusiasm I could into it. He tightly squeezed me blocking of my air. _

"_Adrian- pl…ease…can't…bre…athe" I stuttered. He let me go and I walked back over to Dimitri and hugged him. He had an annoyed expression on his face. But I wiped it away with a kiss. After we had hugged and talked for a while Dimitri had to get back to his shift and Lissa and Christian went to the feeders, while Adrian went to the bar, and Eddie dropped Mia of at her room._

_I was in my room, lying on my bed thinking of what had been going, Dimitri and how he was, Lissa and her darkness, when there was a knock o n my door. _

_I swung open the door to revile… Eddie. I was hopping and thinking it would be Dimitri. He had this very weird dopy expression on his face. _

"_Yes what can I do for you Eddie?" I asked him. He smiled, _

"_I love you Rose and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he stated. I sighed. _

_Not again. ADRIANNNNNNNN!_

**Authors note very important read please:**

Thank you all for reading my story and keeping up with it, if you have any questions feel free to ask me, and feel free to give me ideas for new stories. It can be twilight or vampire academy, either will be fun. Thanks again. 

Love you all xo Tazzy. 

PS: review and tell me what you thought please. Thanks.

PSS: I am writing a book and was wondering what your thoughts were on lesbian vampires, I would love to know people's reactions and would they read it. So in your review can you guys please tell me would you read it and tell me if it's a good idea? Thanks.


	12. very very important, please read

Authors note:

Hey guys a lot of you asked if that was it, and it is unless you want to give me ideas to keep going, i would love to hear you ideas as well!

Any other ideas for another story would be great to so hurry and review, and tell me your ideas.

Thanks xo tazzy

PS: I will continue this story, if you give me ideas, so common guys

Love u all


	13. here guys need to read this

Authors note:

Okay I would like to thank all of you and I have decided I will continue the story but I would like to personally thank TheVampLuvr1, because everyone should thank her, I will be using her idea to continue this story, so yay, I will post the next chapter asap for you all!

Thanks again xo tazzy


	14. searching for beta

_Authors note:_

_I was also wondering if anyone would like to be my beta cause that would be great, I promise ill update tomorrow but I'd love to have a beta! _

_Thanks Tazzy xo_


	15. IM BACK!

_Hey everyone I just wanted to say I have had a lot of reviews requesting more but if you want it, you have to give me ideas for a new idea to put in the story. _

_Thanks xo _

_Tazzy _

_Ps: check out my poll please_


End file.
